Tremblez, maintenant !
by Syrene-T
Summary: Suite ALTERNATIVE de Pride and trust, de Sam Sanders, publiée avec son accord. Torturé par des orcs, libéré in extremis par Fili, Kili et Dwalin, Thorin se meurt. Pourtant, le danger rôde et Erebor aurait bien besoin de son roi...
1. Chapter 4

**Note**** : Avant toute chose, je souhaite remercier Sam Sanders. D'abord pour son talent de conteuse et son imagination, qui m'ont transportée à plusieurs reprises, ensuite pour avoir donné son accord à la publication de cette suite alternative à sa fic. Alternative, oui, car Sam a toujours en projet d'écrire elle-même une suite et une fin, qui sera très différente de la mienne, c'est une certitude : elle a lu ce que j'ai écrit et me l'a confirmé elle-même, ce n'est pas cela qu'elle avait en tête. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux que vous engager, avant de lire cette suite-ci, à aller prendre connaissance du début de l'histoire : PRIDE AND TRUST, de Sam Sanders.**

**Voici le lien : s/9159196/1/Pride-And-Trust**

** Vous verrez, ça prend aux tripes ! (prévoyez un mouchoir si vous êtes sensible !)**

**C'est aussi parce qu'il s'agit d'une suite que je numérote mes chapitres à partir de 4, donc là où Sam s'est arrêtée. Du même coup, j'ai conservé le rating et le genre de départ. **

**Cela étant, bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Disclaimer**** : L'univers et les personnages sont à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, l'idée de l'histoire (et le début sur laquelle ce texte s'appuie) de Sam Sanders. **

**000OO000**

Leurs rudes mains de guerriers n'étaient pas accoutumées à semblable tâche. Cependant, ils surent faire preuve de douceur pour débarrasser Thorin de ses hardes puantes et déchirées. L'opération prit un certain temps et ne se réalisa pas sans mal car, en maints endroits, le tissu était collé aux plaies béantes et le sang séché avait durci par-dessus. Il leur fallut de l'eau chaude et une infinie patience pour y parvenir. Malgré toutes leurs précautions et bien que le roi soit inconscient, il grognait de douleur et se tordait faiblement sous leurs mains. Au début, Kili, qui était le plus jeune, balbutiait des excuses, puis il y renonça et se concentra seulement sur sa tâche.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ils étaient en sueur et, dans leurs visages fermés, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs qui juraient une terrible vengeance au peuple des orcs car, à mesure qu'ils avaient mené leur travail à bien, ils avaient découvert l'état effroyable du blessé.

Son corps entier n'était plus qu'une plaie. Ils le lavèrent encore à grand renfort d'eau tiède dans laquelle avaient bouilli des herbes aux vertus apaisantes afin de le débarrasser du sang séché et de la crasse et alors, seulement, Balin put enfin examiner sérieusement ses blessures.

Il en grinçait des dents de consternation et de rage !

- Que l'un de vous aille prendre un peu de repos, dit-il à ses assistants, sans lever le nez. Et que quelqu'un aille chercher Oïn : il est meilleur médecin que moi. Nous ne pourrons laisser Thorin seul, son état est trop grave. Il faudra nous relayer.

Il releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il lisait dans leur esprit le farouche désir de vengeance des deux jeunes gens, et ajouta :

- Lui seul compte, pour le moment. Nous nous occuperons des orcs plus tard.

- Pour ça oui ! On va s'en occuper ! grogna Dwalin d'un ton de voix si farouche que tous le regardèrent, interdits.

- Plus tard ! insista Balin.

Le regard sombre, le guerrier quitta la pièce en maugréant dans sa barbe. De leur côté, après quelques hésitations mais d'assez mauvaise grâce, les deux frères firent un signe d'assentiment.

- Il n'empêche ! gronda Kili. Pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ils payeront si cher que leur race en tremblera encore dans dix générations !

Fili lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Va te reposer un peu, dit-il. Je viendrai te chercher quand il faudra que tu prennes ton tour.

Le jeune nain acquiesça d'un signe et sortit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre ses appartements : il fut assailli par nombre de curieux, qui tous avaient entendu dire que Thorin était de retour à Erebor et désiraient avoir des nouvelles. De fort méchante humeur, Kili les envoya promener sans grand ménagement, se bornant à dire que son oncle était blessé et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

« Blessé » était d'ailleurs un doux euphémisme au vu de l'étendue des dégâts. Dans la chambre royale, Balin ne prit pas un moment de repos. Durant plusieurs heures, il employa tout son savoir à réparer et soulager, réduisant les fractures, suturant et pansant les plaies, enduisant les brûlures d'onguent. Le thorax fut étroitement bandé afin que les côtes brisées puissent se ressouder.

Fili et Balin ne parlèrent guère, leur conversation se bornant à des « Peux-tu me donner ceci » ou « Veux-tu me tenir cela ».

Thorin ne reprit pas connaissance et quand enfin Balin estima ne rien pouvoir faire de plus et qu'il s'écarta de son chevet, tremblant de fatigue et le visage en sueur, Fili le laissa commencer à ranger tout son matériel et jeter au feu les linges sanglants avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

- Il va s'en sortir ?

Balin s'immobilisa un instant en plein mouvement. Lentement, il tourna son visage, gris de fatigue, vers le jeune nain. Il parut hésiter puis dit doucement :

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut attendre.

Il ajouta, très vite :

- Il est aux portes de la mort. Et puis il y a cette infection... j'espère parvenir à l'enrayer, mais...

Il faisait allusion à une blessure particulièrement envenimée qu'ils avaient découvert dans le dos de Thorin, tout près de la colonne vertébrale. Longue de vingt bons centimètres et large de deux, elle était purulente, les chairs alentours gonflées. Qu'elle ait été causée par un coup de fouet trop appuyé ou par une lame importait peu, une poche jaunâtre à l'odeur peu engageante s'était formée par-dessus et lorsque Balin, avec la lame effilée d'un stylet longuement passée au feu pour éviter d'apporter de nouveaux germes, l'avait perçée, un pus épais et quasiment verdâtre en avait coulé en abondance, répandant une odeur tout simplement insoutenable.

Le vieux nain avait longuement et méticuleusement nettoyé la plaie en profondeur mais il savait qu'il devrait recommencer le lendemain, pareille infection ne passerait pas en une fois. Balin hochait la tête pour lui-même, sachant que cette plaie devait faire souffrir le martyr à Thorin et que malgré tous ses soins la douleur ne passerait pas aisément.

Il regarda Fili avec tristesse :

- Aura-t-il la force et la... eh bien... pourra-t-il remonter la pente, je n'en sais encore rien.

Le prince avait noté l'hésitation du vieux guerrier et la phrase brusquement interrompue.

Il eut la nette impression que Balin ne livrait pas le fond de sa pensée, qu'il taisait une chose importante.

OOoOO

La nuit avait recouvert les terres de l'Est d'un voile épais, humide, annonciateur de pluie. Il n'y avait pas de lune et les étoiles étaient cachées par d'épais nuages. Les Montagnes Grises n'étaient plus que ténèbres.

Ce qui ne gênait d'ailleurs pas les orcs outre-mesure, eux-mêmes étant des créatures des ténèbres. Ils étaient bien deux cents, peut-être plus, regroupés dans une cuvette abritée de la montagne. Les uns assis à même le sol, d'autres debout, ils paraissaient attendre quelque chose. Quoi que ce fût, d'ailleurs, leur inquiétude était palpable. Un vent de nervosité courait les rangs, des querelles éclataient à tout propos, vite étouffées cependant, comme s'ils avaient craints que cela puisse empirer les choses.

Au nord-est de la dépression rocheuse qu'ils occupaient, une étroite bande de terre permettait à quelques touffes d'herbe de pousser. Un pieu avait été enfoncé dans cette petite portion de terre meuble et une tête d'orc couronnait le pieu, qui s'était couvert de sang noir.

La tête était celle de Saïk.

Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose bougea à la limite de la cuvette et s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant. Tous les orcs firent silence, tous suivirent des yeux la silhouette imposante, à peine discernable pourtant dans les ténèbres. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du pieu et de son lugubre ornement et fit face à la masse silencieuse et attentive des guerriers orcs.

- Nous avons perdu le fruit de semaines de préparation, grogna le nouveau venu, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Par la faute de quelques imbéciles, incapable de garder quelques galeries et un prisonnier moribond.

La colère et la rancœur sourdaient de chacun de ses mots.

- Tandis que nous nous entraînions en vue de l'attaque d'Erebor, ces sales nains ont réussi à trouver notre repaire et à récupérer leur roi… ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Sa voix, pareille à un grondement sourd, s'enfla soudain en un rugissement de fureur mal contenue.

- Pourtant, d'après les traces, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux ! Un commando… mais ils ont réussi leur coup !

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, ni émettre le moindre son.

- Notre plan initial ne peut plus se réaliser, à présent, rugit encore Khrön. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution : l'assaut.

Quelques murmures, cette fois, s'élevèrent des rangs.

- Et nous ne devons pas tarder, ajouta le chef. Les nains doivent être déstabilisés, occupés par leur maudit roi…

Malgré la hargne contenue dans ses paroles, Khrön esquissa un sourire sinistre : visiblement, il se réjouissait du désarroi prévisible des nains. L'état de Thorin devait à la fois les blesser et les enrager, mais Khrön espérait aussi qu'il leur insufflerait la crainte de tomber entre les mains des orcs. Et un ennemi qui commence à avoir peur devient facile à vaincre.

- Par ailleurs, il n'y a personne pour les diriger, poursuivit le chef orc. Ils ne sont pas encore très nombreux. Leur saleté de forteresse commence à peine à se repeupler. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus facile et plus sûr de pouvoir appliquer le plan initialement prévu, mais il n'empêche : nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour l'emporter. Nous aurons le bénéfice de la surprise et profiterons de ce qu'ils sont désorganisés et sans chef pour le moment, répéta-t-il. Eux auront le bénéfice du terrain et de leurs maudites murailles. Avec un chef de guerre digne de ce nom et une garnison appropriée, Erebor serait imprenable. Ils n'ont rien de tout cela.

Il marqua une pause, laissa le silence s'installer. Lorsqu'en face de lui les guerriers commencèrent malgré eux à se tortiller, mal à l'aise, Khrön tapota négligemment, de ses longs ongles crasseux, pareils à des griffes, sur le bois du pieu planté à côté de lui. La crainte est une arme efficace, il le savait. Et pas seulement celle que l'on inspire à ses ennemis.

- Je n'admettrai plus aucune défaillance de quiconque, acheva Khrön sur un ton glacial.

OOoOO

Le prince héritier Fili fit une déclaration officielle dès le lendemain à la population d'Erebor. Le retour du roi dans sa citadelle ne pouvait être tenu secret et mieux valait ne pas attendre que les habitants laissent libre court à leur imagination pour inventer des histoires de leur cru.

Fili rassembla donc son peuple pour lui livrer une version méticuleusement réfléchie de l'histoire. Il parla posément, clairement, avec une assurance toute neuve et un début d'autorité qui en surprit plus d'un. A ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, un peu à la manière d'un garde du corps se tenait Dwalin, dont l'attitude donnait à réfléchir aux plus hardis comme aux plus curieux : poings sur les hanches et l'expression peu amène, il fixait les rangs des nains devant lui comme s'il les mettait au défi de poser des questions ou de mettre en doute les informations qui leur étaient livrées.

Fili commença par rapporter que son frère Kili, Dwalin ici présent et lui-même avaient retrouvé Thorin et l'avaient ramené à Erebor. Il expliqua que le roi était tombé dans une embuscade et qu'il avait été capturé par une bande d'orcs. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas réclamé de rançon, leurs buts demeuraient obscurs. Le prince recommanda donc à chacun la prudence et précisa qu'il avait fait renforcer la garde, tout en donnant à celle-ci des instructions de vigilance accrue.

Le roi, dit Fili, était blessé mais surtout très affaibli par sa longue captivité. Il ne souhaitait pas paraître ainsi diminué devant son peuple et avait donné ses instructions en conséquence.

A la demande de son oncle, Fili assurerait l'intérim jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repris quelques forces. Cela n'aurait rien de bien compliqué, termina le jeune prince avec désinvolture, puisque le roi lui donnerait ses instructions en conséquence.

La foule se dispersa et l'orateur s'en retourna, toujours flanqué de Dwalin qui lui asséna soudain une tape amicale sur le bras :

- C'était très bien, mon gars, dit-il d'un ton approbateur. Vraiment très bien.

Venant de la part d'un guerrier tel que Dwalin, doublé d'un être aussi taciturne doté d'un caractère pour le moins abrupt, c'était un grand compliment. Fili l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Ce fut nettement moins facile avec le conseil. Ses membres estimaient avoir des prérogatives, ils exigeaient de connaître l'état exact du roi et la gravité de ses blessures, ils posaient un feu roulant de questions.

Fili s'en tira pourtant encore une fois à son avantage. Lui qui durant l'absence de son oncle avait redouté et détesté les séances du conseil, craignant sans cesse de commettre un impair ou un faux pas, il puisait à présent dans les derniers événements, le retour de Thorin à Erebor et le triste état dans lequel il se trouvait, une sérénité et une force nouvelles.

Non, Thorin n'était pas visible. Il n'y avait pas à discuter de cela. Ses proches seuls étaient admis dans la chambre royale. Même les serviteurs en avaient été momentanément bannis. Tels étaient les ordres du roi.

- Comment savoir si l'on nous dit la vérité ? piailla l'un des conseillers, très imprudemment.

Fili se leva soudain, posément, il se dressa de toute sa taille et le foudroya du regard.

- Mettez-vous ma parole en doute ? demanda-t-il avec une dangereuse nuance de menace dans la voix. Ou bien remettez-vous en cause les ordres de votre roi ?

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Les conseillers regardaient alternativement le bavard et Fili et tous, tout à coup, semblaient se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient point les maîtres d'Erebor et que le jeune nain aux tresses blondes qui présidait leur assemblée était leur futur roi, que son avènement doive advenir dans deux jours ou dans cent ans.

Droïn, le conseiller qui avait si malencontreusement laissé échapper des mots qui pouvaient lui coûter cher, se tortillait sous le regard glacé de Fili et ne savait plus quelle contenance prendre.

- Non bien sûr, Votre Altesse, couina-t-il finalement. Je voulais seulement dire… je pensais… c'est-à-dire… ce n'est que le grand souci que j'ai de la santé du roi qui m'a poussé à… à parler trop vite, acheva-t-il, pathétique.

Fili ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, il le crucifiait littéralement de son regard clair, un regard glacial, soudainement aussi dur que celui que pouvait avoir Thorin lorsqu'il le voulait.

- Je ne manquerai pas de faire connaître à mon oncle le grand souci que vous avez de sa personne, dit-il enfin, d'une voix doucereuse qui résonna presque comme une condamnation. Et maintenant messeigneurs, si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions, je pense que nous pouvons lever la séance. Le roi étant de retour, c'est à lui désormais de présider ce conseil. Tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé de paraître à nouveau en public et en l'absence de problème particulier, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous réunir.

Il se tut mais ne bougea pas. Domptés, les conseillers se levèrent un à un et quittèrent la salle, presque en silence. Seul demeura Balin. Lorsque tous les autres eurent quitté les lieux et que le bruit de leurs pas eut décru dans les galeries, le vieux nain arbora un immense sourire dans l'épaisseur de sa barbe blanche.

- Tu lui ressembles, tu sais ? fit-il gaiement.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser qui était « lui ».

Fili se détendit enfin, laissa même fuser un léger rire qui évacua la tension nerveuse qui l'habitait, bien qu'il n'en ait rien laissé paraître à aucun moment.

- Je ne sais pas si je lui ressemble, répondit-il, mais je me suis inspiré de ses attitudes, c'est certain.

Tous deux reprirent le chemin des appartements royaux. Redevenu grave, Fili demanda :

- Et maintenant, Balin ?

- Maintenant, soupira le vieux nain, nous avons obtenu un répit. Mais ce n'est que cela. Si Thorin ne se rétablit pas rapidement, nous ne pourrons plus cacher son état réel à notre peuple. Et si certaines personnes malintentionnées apprennent qu'il est aussi faible, qu'il n'est plus à même de prendre la moindre décision, il ne manquera pas alors de s'élever des voix pour exiger sa destitution.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, chacun ruminant de son côté.

- C'est impensable, décréta enfin Fili. Inenvisageable.

- Aucun de nous ne pourra s'y opposer, pas même toi, répondit sombrement Balin. C'est la loi. Le roi n'est pas au-dessus des lois.

Fili s'arrêta pour se tourner vers son compagnon et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Nous ne l'avons pas sorti de l'enfer pour en arriver là, dit-il. Je ne pourrai pas lui faire ça. Vous savez ce que ça signifierait, pour lui ?

Balin se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête, le moral en berne et le cœur dans les bottes.

- Il préfèrerait mourir, gronda Fili, Vous entendez, Balin ? Et je lui trancherai moi-même la gorge plutôt que d'en arriver là. Moi vivant, jamais on ne lui infligera cela. Jamais !

Balin préféra ne pas épiloguer sur un sujet aussi déprimant.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, dit-il simplement en se remettant en marche.

OOoOO

La douleur lui tenait compagnie depuis si longtemps qu'il n'imaginait même plus ce que c'était, que de vivre sans. Il avait eu longtemps, si longtemps pour apprivoiser la souffrance, vivre avec elle, qu'elle paraissait faire partie intégrante de lui-même. Epuisé, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si, un jour, un seul jour, elle n'avait pas été là à le tarauder.

Même au fond du puits d'inconscience dans lequel il avait sombré, elle était là. Et à mesure que son esprit, égaré par une fièvre qui ne baissait quasiment pas, s'efforçait de retrouver son chemin vers les sphères de la conscience, elle se faisait plus vive et plus présente. Mais en même temps si familière qu'il parvenait presque à la tenir à l'écart. Presque.

Tout était encore si embrouillé et si confus autour de lui, son corps et son esprit si conditionnés que, lorsqu'il sentit un bras lui soulever les épaules, un autre caler sa nuque, il pensa tout simplement que ses tortionnaires venaient une fois de plus de l'arracher aux limbes dans lesquelles il s'abîmait pour ajouter de nouvelles souffrances à celles qu'il avait déjà endurées. Et ça ne tarda pas, en effet : une douleur horrible lui poignarda le dos, il eut la sensation que ses tissus se déchiraient et qu'une flamme vive venait d'être appliquée contre sa chair. Son corps s'arqua sous la souffrance, la sueur l'inonda des pieds à la tête.

- Bois, dit une voix bourrue et amicale, cela te fera du bien.

Thorin ne reconnut pas cette voix et ne comprit pas les paroles, il était plongé dans une sorte de brouillard épais au travers duquel il ne discernait presque plus rien de ce qui l'entourait. Tout au fond, tout au fond de lui, il comprenait que quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Il sentit qu'on portait un récipient à ses lèvres mais tout aussitôt il eut un haut-le-corps, car un liquide bouillant s'était répandu, pareil à de la poix liquide -c'est là l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit-, sur ses lèvres tuméfiées et fendues.

- Non, non ! fit la voix. Doucement !

L'âcre liquide lui brûla la langue. Par réflexe il voulut déglutir, mais il ne put : sa gorge desséchée s'y refusa et il s'étrangla. Il sentit, vaguement, le liquide brûlant se répandre sur ses mains, sa poitrine et ses cuisses.

Il put prendre deux longues inspirations avant qu'à nouveau sa bouche s'emplisse de liquide. Cette fois, il parvint à avaler. L'amertume de la tisane le fit grimacer -sans compter qu'elle était décidément très chaude- mais il était si assoiffé qu'il vida le bol jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il eut presque envie d'en réclamer encore mais un sursaut d'orgueil l'en empêcha : plutôt crever que demander quoi que ce soit aux orcs !

Les orcs... si lui-même n'était pas en mesure d'identifier ce et ceux qui l'entouraient, son subconscient avait enregistré et reconnu les voix. Des souvenirs déformés envahirent alors son cerveau : il revoyait le mufle grimaçant de Saïk, il revoyait Fili dans son cachot et, soudain, une terreur sans nom s'instilla dans ses veines : ses ennemis, sans doute, avaient mis la main sur plusieurs des siens et escomptaient les torturer devant lui afin de briser définitivement sa volonté et sa fierté.

- Non ! balbutia-t-il à voix haute, non...

S'il avait été pleinement lucide, il aurait préféré insulter ses bourreaux que paraître les supplier, une telle faiblesse était indigne de lui, mais il était comateux et n'eut pas vraiment conscience de prononcer ces mots.

- Ca va, fit quelqu'un. Ca va bien, maintenant. Essaie de manger, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

La suite fut totalement confuse pour Thorin, il sentit qu'on essayait de lui faire avaler quelque chose, mais à nouveau il s'étrangla, toussa, toussa à en pleurer, puis à nouveau s'enfonça dans une inconscience tourmentée.

Tard le lendemain, Fili exposait ses inquiétudes à Balin et Oïn. Kili était allé chercher le vieux nain dès le lendemain de leur retour à Erebor. En effet, Oïn s'en allait souvent afin de faire ample provision de plantes pour confectionner ses remèdes. Ses absences pouvaient durer plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines.

Kili n'avait pas eu grand mal à trouver sa piste et à la suivre. Dès qu'il avait été mis au courant de la situation, Oïn avait laissé là ses récoltes et s'était hâté de rentrer avec lui à Erebor.

Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il n'y ait rien à faire de mieux que ce qu'avait déjà fait Balin et leurs mines à tous deux étaient ce jour-là plus sombres que jamais.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne revienne pas à lui ? interrogea encore Fili. Il ouvre les yeux par moment, mais c'est comme s'il ne nous voyait pas, qu'il ne nous entendait pas. Et la plupart du temps, il est inconscient. Nous avons réussi à le faire boire plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire pour lui faire avaler du solide. Et tous ces curieux qui nous harcèlent sans arrêt pour avoir des nouvelles ! Le temps est contre nous, les jours passent et….

- Je sais tout cela, mon garçon, répondit Balin.

Il n'y eut rien de plus à en tirer. Pourtant, lorsque quelques heures plus tard Fili et son frère entrèrent de conserve dans la chambre royale, l'un pour prendre son tour de garde et l'autre chargé d'un plateau portant nourriture et tisane, ils surprirent Oïn, Balin et Dwalin assis devant la cheminée, parlant bas, leurs trois têtes rapprochées comme celles de conspirateurs. Tous arboraient une mine de six pieds de long.

Effrayés, les deux jeunes gens portèrent rapidement leurs regards sur Thorin, craignant de le voir plus mal encore qu'auparavant. Pourtant il n'en était rien, son visage tourmenté n'était ni plus pâle ni plus tiré, sa respiration lourde -à l'évidence, l'humidité de son cachot lui était tombée sur les poumons- guère plus sifflante.

Ainsi rassurés, les deux frères jetèrent un nouveau coup d'œil sur leurs aînés puis échangèrent un regard entendu. Tandis que Kili posait son plateau et refermait soigneusement la porte, Fili s'avança vers la cheminée et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine :

- Eh bien ! fit-il d'un ton résolu. Et si vous nous mettiez dans vos confidences, hm ?

Les trois anciens à leur tour échangèrent un regard Oïn eut un geste fataliste, Dwalin fit un léger signe d'assentiment.

Balin parut réfléchir un instant aux paroles qu'il devait prononcer puis dit très doucement, en désignant le blessé :

- Je crains que nous devions sérieusement envisager, maintenant, que nous allons le perdre.

Les deux jeunes nains se figèrent. Le visage de Kili parut se vider de son sang, celui de Fili se figea.

- C'est au mieux une question de jour, poursuivit Balin toujours aussi doucement, peut-être une question d'heures.

- Va-t-il plus mal ? s'affola Kili.

- Il s'affaiblit constamment, répondit Balin avec un regard lourd de tristesse vers Thorin. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne se bat pas… il se laisse aller…

Il inspira longuement, regarda les deux frères statufiés devant lui et précisa, comme s'il craignait qu'ils n'aient pas bien compris :

- Nous croyons, Dwalin et moi, qu'il est en train de se laisser mourir.

Il y eut un moment de silence absolu entre les cinq nains, uniquement troublé par le pétillement du feu dans la cheminée, puis Kili protesta :

- C'est impossible, voyons ! Pas lui ! Jamais il n'abandonnerait. Il est solide comme un chêne, il a une volonté d'acier…

- C'est vrai, répondit Balin, mais vois-tu…

Il s'interrompit le temps de jeter un regard navré au blessé, toujours inconscient :

- … vois-tu, nous avons tous un point faible. Dans son cas, c'est son terrible orgueil, qui domine toute sa vie et la plupart de ses actes.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage du garçon, qui ne faisait pas le rapprochement entre l'orgueil de son oncle et son état de santé.

- Il pouvait tout endurer, reprit Balin, tout supporter… sauf d'être humilié comme il l'a été.

Il poussa un profond soupir et soudain il parut très vieux, infiniment vieux. Tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir au coin de l'âtre, il parut plus tassé sur lui-même, plus courbé par le poids des ans qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Non contents de l'avoir laissé croupir dans sa propre crasse, fit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, ils ont saccagé sa fierté. Ce qu'ils lui ont infligé…

Il ne put se résoudre à prononcer les mots sacrilèges et eut un geste vague vers la chevelure et la barbe sacrifiées.

- Ses cheveux repousseront…. protesta Kili. Sa barbe n'est pas encore redevenue ce qu'elle était, c'est vrai, mais elle est en bon chemin et commence à lui couvrir à nouveau les joues...

- Rien n'effacera jamais la honte d'avoir été vu ainsi, petit, fit Dwalin.

- Il n'a pas le droit ! coupa Fili. Il est le roi, il doit réagir en roi ! De toute façon, il n'y a que nous cinq qui l'ayons vu ainsi et aucun de nous n'en parlera jamais, ni à lui ni à quiconque, alors…

- Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut convaincre, mon gars, observa tristement Balin. Et malheureusement, lui ne nous entend pas.


	2. Chapter 5

Contrairement à ce que pensait Fili, quelqu'un d'autre à Erebor découvrit bientôt la vérité et vit Thorin avec ses cheveux ras.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, c'était l'heure la plus profonde et la plus creuse, celle à laquelle même les éléments semblent retenir leur souffle et Kili, qui était de veille au chevet de son oncle, s'était assoupi devant la cheminée, le menton sur la poitrine. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'entrouvrir puis tourner doucement sur ses gonds. Cette porte était gardée nuit et jour mais le garde lui aussi sommeillait, appuyé de tout son poids sur sa hache de guerre.

Une silhouette furtive se coula dans la pièce après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à Kili et s'approcha en tapinois du grand lit, entouré de courtines soigneusement tirées.

Retenant son souffle, conscient de jouer sa vie, l'intrus hésita un bref, très bref instant. Puis de la cape drapée autour de sa silhouette, une main légèrement tremblante sortit et écarta les rideaux.

Kili ne devait pas dormir très profondément, ou alors son subconscient demeurait à l'affût, au cas où le blessé aurait besoin d'aide, car un bruit léger le sortit de sa torpeur. Puis un chuchotement à peine audible, presque un souffle :

- O mon roi, que vous ont-ils fait !?

Kili souleva ses paupières, se redressa, tourna la tête… et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, en même temps qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds, ses mèches sombres fouettant l'air autour de son visage tandis que sa main volait vers le manche de sa dague à sa ceinture.

Même au sortir du sommeil, il était capable de voir que la silhouette informe, drapée dans une cape sombre, n'appartenait ni à son frère, ni à Balin, ni encore moins à Dwalin, que sa stature rendait aisément reconnaissable.

- Toi ! cria-t-il en fonçant sur l'intrus.

Non pas d'ailleurs que celui-ci paraisse menaçant : agenouillé près du lit, à même le tapis, il tenait entre ses doigts l'une des mains de Thorin et sanglotait doucement, à tout petit bruit. C'était le léger reniflement de ses pleurs qui avait éveillé Kili.

Le jeune prince fut sur lui avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste. Dague levée, prêt à frapper, il empoigna l'inconnu par l'épaule et le tira violemment en arrière. La silhouette encapuchonnée perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le tapis, empêtrée dans sa cape, lâchant la main du roi qui retomba mollement sur le rebord du lit.

Kili s'assura d'un regard que son oncle n'avait pas été agressé -l'idée l'avait traversée d'un assassin et il en eut, rétrospectivement, des sueurs froide- avant de faire face à la petite silhouette étalée sur le sol devant lui. A demi redressée, cette dernière émergeait des plis de sa cape et Kili, qui s'apprêtait à frapper, retint son geste en croisant le regard terrifié de deux yeux noisette dans un visage indubitablement féminin. Un instant lui suffit pour identifier celle qui se tenait là : ce n'était qu'une servante, toute jeune de surcroît, guère plus qu'une adolescente.

Le cœur battant encore la chamade de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir, son arme toujours levée, Kili demanda brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu ne sais donc pas que personne n'est autorisé à entrer ?

Trop effrayée pour parler, elle fit seulement signe que si. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la lame brandie au-dessus d'elle.

- Qu'as-tu fait du garde ? demanda encore Kili, qui reprenait ses esprits.

Elle dut faire un effort pour parler, finit par balbutier :

- Il dormait, Seigneur.

- C'est un peu fort ! explosa le prince, avant de se souvenir que lui-même avait cédé au sommeil –ce qui n'empêcherait d'ailleurs pas ce garde d'entendre un fameux sermon d'ici au lendemain-

Son éclat effraya encore davantage la fille qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Kili baissa le bras mais conserva son arme à la main, avant de poursuivre, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre cassante :

- Réponds, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

Elle répondit par un coup d'œil éloquent vers les courtines du lit, demeurées entrouvertes.

- Je… je voulais seulement le voir, mon prince, chuchota-t-elle. Les rumeurs racontent des choses affreuses… encore plus affreuses que…

Arrivée là, elle dut se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait réellement vu car elle éclata en sanglots. Désemparé, Kili la regarda sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Cette pauvre fille n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention, de cela au moins il était sûr. Bien entendu, cela ne changeait rien. Fût-elle fidèle au roi, la situation était trop grave pour permettre la moindre fuite. Du reste, les ordres donnés dans tout Erebor étaient stricts.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution.

Kili savait qu'il devait tuer cette fille, et vite, avant qu'elle se mette à crier ou à faire du bruit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Heureusement, la disparition d'une servante ne causerait pas grand remue-ménage. Il faudrait veiller à se débarrasser discrètement du corps et l'affaire serait vite oubliée.

Seulement voilà, le cœur lui manqua. Il savait qu'à sa place, les autres n'auraient pas hésité. Sauf qu'il n'était pas les autres. Voilà un raisonnement brillant, se dit Kili, mécontent. Et qui ne résout nullement mon problème ! Histoire de gagner du temps, il s'accroupit devant la fille, son arme toujours à la main.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il, un peu au hasard.

- Taïna.

- Réponds-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue ici, comme une voleuse, ou pire, au milieu de la nuit et en rasant les murs ?

Elle parut suffoquée par les sous-entendus du prince et, malgré sa frayeur, une lueur d'indignation brilla dans ses yeux :

- Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, je le jure ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter toutes ces histoires qui circulent. Je voulais savoir... je devais…

Elle se redressa sur les coudes et poursuivit, le visage soudain animé et les yeux brillants :

- Je donnerais ma vie pour Thorin d'Erebor ! Mon âme saigne d'avoir vu… -elle désigna le lit du menton- et je sais maintenant pourquoi personne ne doit…

Elle ne put aller plus loin car de nouvelles larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues.

- Elle est amoureuse, pensa Kili. Un amour de gamine, l'amour inaccessible, comme toutes les gamines.

Taïna renifla, essuya ses yeux puis finit de se redresser et s'agenouilla en face de Kili, toujours accroupi.

- J'implore votre pitié, mon prince, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je vous jure de ne jamais rien dire. Jamais !

- Ce secret ne m'appartient pas, marmonna Kili, très embarrassé. Je ne peux pas décider seul.

- Kili ?

La porte, demeurée à demi ouverte, s'ouvrit tout à fait et Fili parut. Il avait entendu la voix de son frère et, l'espace d'un instant, avait espéré que Thorin était revenu à lui. Ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent de surprise devant le spectacle qu'il découvrit.

A son tour, par réflexe, il porta la main à la garde de son épée. Taïna ferma les yeux, comme assommée, ou résignée, comme si l'apparition du prince héritier avait définitivement entériné sa propre condamnation à mort. Kili se redressa lentement.

- Nous avons un problème, fit-il, laconique.

Il mit rapidement son frère au courant et fut soulagé de voir que Fili paraissait aussi embarrassé que lui-même. Donner la mort au combat est une chose, tuer de sang-froid en est une autre. Et puis, quelle gloire, vraiment, pour un guerrier, d'aller égorger une malheureuse gamine ! Il fallait pourtant être sûr qu'elle garderait sa langue. A moins de la lui trancher, bien sûr. Mais une telle barbarie ne souriait pas davantage à Fili que le meurtre de sang-froid. Minute… il avait manipulé la population d'Erebor et jusqu'au conseil, pourquoi ne pas recommencer avec cette fille ? Il fronça les sourcils, prit une mine sévère et s'avança à grands pas vers la malheureuse, pétrifiée, qui tremblait de tous ses membres sans oser bouger. Fili se pencha, la saisit par le bras et la releva de force. Dans un réflexe d'enfant, elle leva son bras libre devant son visage comme pour se protéger d'un coup.

- Es-tu loyale au roi ? demanda Fili de la voix la plus dure qu'il lui fut possible de prendre.

Trop terrifiée pour parler, Taïna se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête, avec la vigueur du désespoir. Elle était sincère, décida Fili, qui étudiait attentivement sa physionomie.

- Ecoute-moi bien ! poursuivit-il. Je te fais grâce mais à une condition : tu ne diras jamais un mot, un seul, de ce que tu as vu. Tu le jures ?

Nouvelle affirmation silencieuse.

- Tu feras bien, assura t-il. Car moi aussi, je te donne ma parole : si j'ai le moindre soupçon, tu entends, le moindre _soupçon_ à ce sujet, ce que les orcs ont fait à Thorin ne sera rien, rien du tout comparé à ce que moi je te ferai, ainsi qu'à toute ta famille.

Il dut la retenir, car elle tremblait tellement que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Le jeune prince n'était pas vraiment fier de lui, mais c'était cela ou la tuer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle garde le silence !

- Tu as compris ?

Une dernière fois, elle hocha la tête avec conviction.

- Très bien, fit-il en la lâchant, avec précaution toutefois, alors va t-en.

Elle esquissa un geste vers la porte mais Fili n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé :

- Je viens de secouer le garde, il est éveillé, il va te voir sortir. Dès demain, tout Erebor saura que tu étais ici cette nuit. Tu raconteras que le prince Kili t'a fait venir car les nuits de veille sont longues, qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il avait envie d'une fille. Tu as compris ?

Kili faillit s'étrangler mais son frère ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- On t'offrira de l'or, continua-t-il, et plus encore. On te menacera aussi, pour que tu dises ce que tu as vu ici. Tu diras que les rideaux du lit étaient tirés et que, par respect, vous n'êtes pas restés dans la pièce principale. Bref, tu n'as rien vu, tu ne sais rien. M'as-tu compris ?

- Oui, fit la fille dans un souffle.

- Tu obéiras, cette fois ?

- Oui.

- Tu as intérêt. File, à présent.

Elle déguerpit sans demander son reste.

- Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose, protesta Kili dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle.

L'idée que d'ici quelques heures tout Erebor parlerait de lui de cette manière ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Tu n'avais qu'à la tuer, répondit Fili d'un ton léger, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, toi ? grogna Kili, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que au contraire de toi, moi je me sers de ma tête.

- Ah oui ? ricana l'autre.

Fili souriait, détendu, l'air très content de lui. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de son frère :

- Tout ça aurait pu faire une sale histoire, mais en fait nous allons en tirer parti, assura-t-il. C'est parfait. Juste ce qu'il nous fallait.

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis : tu m'as dit toi-même -ou plutôt c'est cette fille qui t'a dit- que des rumeurs avaient commencé à se répandre. C'était malheureusement inévitable et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Sauf que maintenant... enfin... dis-moi, penses-tu que j'ai été convainquant, avec elle ? Penses-tu que j'ai réussi à lui faire assez peur pour que quoi qu'il arrive elle ferme son bec et ne donne que ma version de l'histoire ?

- Oh, ça oui. J'y ai cru moi-même, durant un moment. Balin a raison, tu sais : par moment, c'est incroyable ce que tu ressembles à Thorin.

- Je ne sais pas si je ressemble à Thorin, rétorqua Fili, impatienté, ou plutôt je sais que non : lui n'est pas si benêt que nous, il n'aurait pas hésité, avec cette fille, il lui aurait décollé la tête du tronc. Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle. Que crois-tu que les gens vont penser quand ils entendront son histoire ? L'histoire que je lui ai ordonné de raconter ?

Kili se renfrogna sur le champ.

- Aucune idée, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Alors je vais te le dire : déjà, cela fera taire les rumeurs -encore des rumeurs- selon lesquelles tu aimes les elfes...

Kili se dégagea brusquement du bras passé sur ses épaules et adressa à son frère un regard noir. Celui-ci poursuivit prudemment :

- ... mais surtout, ils penseront que l'état de Thorin n'a rien de désespéré, puisque tu peux quitter sa chambre pour prendre du bon temps au lieu de le veiller et, mieux encore, que tu laisses une servante entrer ici. Tu comprends ?

- Ils pourraient tout aussi bien penser que Thorin est déjà mort, lâcha Kili, mécontent. Et que rien ne sert de veiller un mort !

Fili réfléchit un instant.

- Non, dit-il enfin. Ce serait stupide. Quel intérêt aurions-nous à dissimuler sa mort ? Absolument aucun. Un trône vacant est une chose dangereuse. Si Thorin était mort, nous le ferions savoir, nous organiserions des funérailles somptueuses et nous nous dépêcherions de placer un nouveau roi sur son trône.

- Tout ça, grommela Kili, c'est de la politique. Tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est que tout le monde va se fiche de moi pendant des semaines !

Fili prit un air interloqué qui, peu à peu, se transforma en colère.

- Tu vas arrêter de la ramener avec ça, oui ?! cria-t-il, impatienté.

- Non, je ne vais pas arrêter ! explosa Kili, furieux. Je voudrais voir ta tête si je répandais de pareilles histoires à ton sujet !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est de la politique ! Le principal dans tout ça, c'est que les rumeurs s'apaisent et que nous ayons le temps de...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Aussitôt imité par son frère, il tourna brusquement la tête vers les courtines entrouvertes du lit. Il leur avait semblé entendre...

D'un seul bond, ils furent au chevet du blessé. Thorin avait les yeux ouverts et les regardait. Mais surtout, il n'avait plu cet air vacant, hagard, des derniers jours.

- Thorin ? émit Fili, la voix gonflée d'espoir.

Les lèvres tuméfiées frémirent.

- Fili... Kili...

Le même élan de joie souleva, submergea les deux frères. Un instant plus tôt presque prêts à en venir aux mains, ils échangèrent un regard et parurent cette fois sur le point de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Comme Taïna un peu plus tôt, Fili s'empara de la main de Thorin, abandonnée sur les draps.

- Bienvenu parmi les vivants, dit-il avec chaleur.

**000000000000000000000000**

_**Taïna aura encore un rôle à jouer dans la suite de l'histoire mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite : aucune romance d'aucune sorte n'est prévue ! **_

_**Quant à Thorin... il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaires ! *rire démoniaque***_


	3. Chapitre 6

Thorin allait certes mieux. Il avait repris conscience, il savait désormais où il était, reconnaissait son entourage, comprenait ce qui se disait auprès de lui.

Pour autant, il n'allait pas bien.

Il parlait très peu et demeurait prostré. Plus que tout, ce qui inquiétait Oïn et Balin, c'était l'infection qui avait gagné ses poumons et faisait siffler sa respiration, se transformait en une vilaine toux qu'il expectorait en quintes douloureuses, lesquelles devaient lui arracher la gorge au passage et faire souffrir le martyr à ses côtes brisées. Une toux que rien ne paraissait devoir soulager. Résultat des semaines passées dans une geôle humide, couché à même un sol de pierre. Les nains ont beau être résistants, il y a des limites ! Surtout lorsque leur corps est déjà affaibli par la torture, le manque de repos et le manque de nourriture.

Les tisanes semblaient n'avoir pas d'autre effet que de faire baisser la fièvre et, si c'était mieux que rien, ce n'était absolument pas suffisant. Thorin se nourrissait à peine, sa musculature avait fondu de manière impressionnante, il paraissait à peine l'ombre de lui-même.

- Il n'a toujours pas la volonté nécessaire, répétait Balin.

- Pourtant...

- Non, mon garçon. Hormis le fait qu'il ait repris connaissance, il n'y a aucun progrès.

Fili et Kili avaient du mal à admettre ces propos défaitistes. Pour eux, le progrès était indéniable du seul fait que leur oncle était revenu à lui.

Merveilleuse confiance de la jeunesse...

Balin avait tenté de tirer parti de son âge et de l'intimité qu'il entretenait depuis longtemps avec le roi.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour toi, mon garçon, avait-il dit, maintenant, le reste dépend de toi.

Thorin n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas même parut entendre. Il se pouvait bien sûr que tout cela ne soit que le résultat du contrecoup, après une captivité trop longue et particulièrement éprouvante. Pourtant, le vieux nain était sceptique. Le Thorin qu'il connaissait naguère n'aurait pas mis si longtemps à reprendre le dessus.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Balin s'inquiétait également pour Fili et Kili : ceux-ci avaient trop longtemps mis leurs désirs de vengeance sous le boisseau, à présent, ils en rêvaient à voix haute et commençaient à échafauder des plans. Comme si c'était le moment !

Seize jours après son retour à Erebor, Thorin, l'esprit vide, fixait sans le voir le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait voir personne.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui parle et encore moins envie de parler lui-même.

Il identifia Killi à son pas mais continua à feindre le sommeil tandis que le jeune nain, après s'être approché de lui pour s'assurer de son état, allait et venait à travers la pièce. Le croyant endormi, Kili prenait garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de vaquer aux diverses tâches qu'il s'était fixées, il s'approcha à nouveau du lit et, avec précaution, se saisit de la main de son oncle, qu'il trouva encore bien trop chaude ! Sourcils froncés, Kili secoua la tête. Balin affirmait que c'était l'esprit du blessé qui l'empêchait de se remettre... très bien, dans ce cas, Fili et lui allaient s'occuper de son esprit !

Avec délicatesse, il reposa la main du malade sur les draps et chuchota :

- A très bientôt, mon oncle.

Puis il s'en alla et Thorin rouvrit les yeux, soulagé d'être à nouveau seul. Car, à présent qu'il était conscient, ses proches ne demeuraient plus à ses côtés jour et nuit, se contentant de le visiter fréquemment, escomptant probablement que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose il le demanderait.

Et c'était heureux, car il n'aurait pas pu supporter leur présence continuelle. Balin avait parfaitement raison, Thorin n'avait plus envie de vivre. Oh, pourquoi la mort le faisait-elle tellement languir ! Qu'attendait-elle pour l'emporter, enfin, et mettre fin ainsi à sa souffrance et à son humiliation ?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le souleva, violente, horriblement douloureuse : il avait l'impression qu'on lui sciait les côtes à vif ! Lorsque, épuisé, le souffle court, il retomba sur son oreiller, la sensation ignoble d'une chevelure bien trop courte qui bouffait contre l'étoffe l'assaillit et, à nouveau, il souhaita mourir.

Kili, l'oeil sombre, poussa la porte des appartements de son frère. Fili était assis au coin de la cheminée, les jambes étendues, fumant paisiblement sa pipe.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien.

Le prince blond tapota délicatement le fourneau de sa pipe contre la pierre de l'âtre pour le vider, se leva sans hâte et s'étira longuement.

- Il serait temps d'avoir un peu d'action, tu ne crois pas ? On finit par s'encroûter, à ne jamais bouger.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un coup d'oeil malicieux.

- Mes flèches ont soif de sang d'orc ! grogna Kili. Une escapade et un peu de mouvement, voilà ce qu'il me faut. De toute façon, je ne supporte plus de voir Thorin comme ça : puisque les remèdes de Balin et d'Oïn ne servent à rien, il est temps d'essayer autre chose. Par ailleurs, il est grand temps que ces monstres apprennent que l'on ne s'attaque pas impunément aux nains d'Erebor !

- Doucement ! Nous allons seulement faire une reconnaissance. Nous ne voulons pas de quelques échauffourées sans importance avec les orcs, mais d'une opération massive. Pour ça, il faut avoir des repères, savoir où et combien, sur quel terrain. Ensuite seulement nous pourrons envisager d'en découdre.

Fili eut un sourire carnassier :

- Et le temps me dure ! acheva-t-il. Aussi ne perdons plus de temps.

Le visage de Kili s'éclaira un peu.

- Je te rejoins à la porte dérobée, dit-il. Je vais m'équiper.

Fili opina et boucla autour de sa taille la ceinture qui portait ses épées doubles. Certes, son frère et lui envisageaient réellement une expédition punitive d'importance contre les orcs, mais cette escapade à deux serait aussi une belle récréation. Fili en avait assez de la politique, du climat étouffant qui régnait autour de lui et aussi des mines d'enterrement de ses aînés.

Balin, Dwalin et Oïn suffiraient à prendre soin de Thorin. Kili et lui avaient grand besoin d'air frais et de mouvement, de perspectives d'avenir, de vie, en un mot. Non pas que les deux jeunes gens se désintéressent du sort de leur oncle, loin de là. C'était même tout le contraire : ils pensaient que la nouvelle d'une grande victoire sur les orcs redonnerait à Thorin le goût de vivre. Venger l'outrage, faire payer les affronts infligés à leur oncle et à travers lui à toute la nation naine d'Erebor, voilà quel était le but des deux frères. Thorin vengé recouvrerait la paix de l'âme, se disaient-ils, et pourrait enfin reprendre le dessus.

- Apportons-lui des centaines de têtes, disait Kili, bouillant d'impatience, et il cessera de se morfondre au fond de son lit.

Fili ricanait :

- Au contraire des cheveux, les têtes ne repoussent pas ! Ces créatures infâmes vont savoir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer aux enfants de Durin !

Les deux princes s'y voyaient déjà.

Mais comme ils n'avaient aucune intention d'argumenter des heures avec Balin ou les autres et que, par ailleurs, ils ne voulaient personne dans leurs jambes pour cette première reconnaissance, ils avaient décidé de quitter Erebor discrètement et sans rien dire à personne (personne ne serait dupe, mais il serait trop tard) en passant par la porte secrète, au flanc de la montagne, celle-là même qui leur avait permis naguère de revenir pour reprendre leur royaume.

En fait, les deux jeunes gens savaient très bien qu'ils auraient pu décider de partir seuls au vu et au su de tous, personne ne pouvait les en empêcher, mais ils voyaient cela comme une bonne farce et ils étaient encore suffisamment jeunes l'un et l'autre pour s'en amuser.

C'est ainsi qu'en peu de temps, tous deux, armés et équipés de pieds en cap longeaient à pas vifs les galeries désertes qui montaient vers l'issue secrète. Personne ne venait jamais ici, à quoi bon ?

- Les chevaux ? demanda Kili.

- Je me suis arrangé. On trouvera deux poneys au pied de la montagne.

- Je pense que Dwalin va nous arracher la tête quand on reviendra ! pouffa encore Kili.

- Il se consolera quand il pourra jouer de ses haches de guerre contre ces créatures répugnantes, ricana Fili en réponse.

La confiance des deux jeunes gens en leur projet était totale et l'excitation de l'aventure commençait à les griser. Comme ils se dirigeaient à l'opposé de la grande porte de la citadelle et qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisseur de la montagne, ils n'entendirent rien du vacarme qui éclatait dans les salles et les couloirs principaux.

Ils purent sans difficulté faire jouer la porte secrète et prendre pieds sur la corniche au bout de laquelle s'amorçait l'étroit escalier taillé dans le roc, mais alors, leurs sourires se figèrent. Ils s'immobilisèrent, tendirent l'oreille. Interdits, ils se regardèrent... ces clameurs... ces trompes de guerre...

- Qu'est-ce que... ? commença Kili.

- On dirait...

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, et chacun vit l'exact reflet de ses pensées dans les yeux de l'autre.

- On nous attaque ! comprirent-ils ensemble.

- La porte !

Ils purent rattraper la lourde pierre juste avant qu'elle se referme : ils n'avaient pas emporté la clef, d'abord parce qu'ils n'auraient pas osé fouiller les appartements de Thorin pour la trouver ni, d'ailleurs, la prendre sans son autorisation, ensuite parce qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire pour sortir et qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de revenir par là.

Sans plus parler, ils dévalèrent à toutes jambes la galerie qu'ils avaient parcourue en plaisantant un moment plus tôt. Ils coururent d'une traite vers l'immense vestibule de la cité souterraine et se heurtèrent très vite à des nains affolés, courant en tous sens.

- Prince Fili ! cria quelqu'un en se précipitant vers lui. Des orcs ! Des légions d'orcs ! Avec des machines de guerre ! Nous allons être massacrés ! Nous n'avons pas les forces nécessaires...

Les deux frères, qui s'étaient arrêtés un instant pour écouter, repartirent du même élan, sans écouter la suite. Partout, c'était la panique. Les gens couraient, s'interpellaient, refluaient... Fili et Kili grimpèrent quatre à quatre sur les remparts. Ils y retrouvèrent un faible -trop faible- contingent de guerriers apparemment peu résolus, ainsi que Dwalin et Balin.

Ils ne leur prêtèrent d'ailleurs pas grande attention, celle-ci étant monopolisée par leurs assaillants : ils n'étaient peut-être pas "des légions", mais leur nombre et leur armement n'en causèrent pas moins un choc des plus désagréables aux deux frères.

- Nous qui voulions les repérer... commença Kili d'une voix blanche.

- Baisse-toi !

Fili se jeta sur lui et l'obligea à se courber : un énorme quartier de roc passa au-dessus de leurs têtes avec un bruit sinistre et fit éclater la paroi de pierre derrière eux.

A dix pas de là, Dwalin tentait d'organiser la défense et aboyait des ordres. L'un après l'autre, les membres de ce qui avait été la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne pour reconquérir un royaume montèrent les rejoindre, leurs armes à la main. Kili était déjà occupé à bander son arc et à tirer sur les agresseurs. Fili courut vers Dwalin, tentant de coordonner ses efforts avec les siens. Ils tenaient une place forte, ils n'allaient pas se laisser écraser si aisément, tout de même !

A quelques pas en retrait de la première ligne de défense accoudée aux remparts, Balin, le visage gris, les regardait tous en hochant tristement la tête. Le vieux guerrier avait connu trop de bataille pour être dupe : ils allaient droit à la défaite, il le savait. Il le sentait, littéralement. Fili n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire, Kili était trop impétueux, les troupes d'Erebor, en nombre limitée, n'étaient pas suffisamment motivées : elles céderaient et se débanderaient dès que les orcs atteindraient les remparts -et ils allaient immanquablement les atteindre- Dwalin avait l'expérience et la valeur, mais ce n'était pas un meneur d'hommes. Quant à lui, il ne comptait plus guère. On ne gagne pas une bataille avec des vieillards. Balin eut une pensée pour Thorin et son coeur saigna. Sa résolution fut prise dans l'instant : il ne laisserait pas Thorin retomber vivant entre les pattes de ces monstres. Ca non.

Sa résolution redonna un peu d'énergie au vieux guerrier, qui se saisit fermement de son arme. Il se devait de rester ici pour donner l'exemple aux moins résolus et aider ses amis mais, dès que la situation deviendrait ingérable, sa seule mission deviendrait celle qu'il venait de se fixer.

La dernière chose qu'il accomplirait avant de tomber à son tour.

Ce ne serait pas, en dépit des apparences, un geste de mort : ce serait un acte d'amour.

**00000000000000000**

**Pour l'amour de Mahal, n'allez pas mal interpréter les derniers mots ! Vous ne trouverez JAMAIS de slash chez moi, jamais ! En revanche, j'ai un tantinet le culte de l'amitié ! L'affection, la compassion, la complicité... tout cela, ce sont des formes d'amour ! **


	4. Chapitre 7

Après avoir quitté les appartements royaux cette nuit-là, Taïna avait regagné aussi vite que possible sa couche de servante et s'y était effondrée en pleurs. Ensevelie sous ses couvertures, un poing enfoncé dans la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle avait pleuré et pleuré encore. Pleuré d'abord la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée et puis, surtout, elle avait pleuré sur Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Combien elle se reprochait, à présent, sa coupable indiscrétion ! Jamais ses yeux n'auraient dû voir… oh certes, elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie par curiosité, ni poussée par quelque esprit morbide, elle avait seulement trop entendu les rumeurs atroces qui couraient à Erebor.

Eh bien ! La réalité était à la fois plus banale et plus terrible que tout ce que l'on racontait. Dès le lever du jour, lorsqu'elle s'attela à ses tâches quotidiennes, l'adolescente se rendit compte que Fili avait vu juste. Ce furent d'abord sur elle des regards curieux, puis des sous-entendus glissés dans la conversation, ensuite vinrent les questions directes. Taïna répondit, sans dévier de l'histoire que Fili lui avait commandé de répandre. Certes, elle avait peur -pour sa famille plus encore que pour elle-même- car elle était certaine que Fili tiendrait parole s'il venait à _soupçonner_ qu'elle avait parlé. Mais ce qui la motivait par-dessus tout, c'était cette flamme qui brûlait dans son cœur pour Thorin. Elle défendrait l'honneur de son roi au péril de sa vie.

Comme Kili l'avait compris, Taïna s'était éprise de Thorin. Elle n'en espérait rien, elle n'était pas folle, elle savait bien que le regard du roi jamais ne s'abaisse sur une servante. Elle n'attendait ni n'espérait rien du Roi sous la Montagne, c'était son secret, son amour à elle, à mi-chemin entre celui de l'enfant qui rêve et celui de la femme, un amour qui n'attend pas d'être partagé ou de porter des fruits mais que l'on chérit, au final, davantage encore que son objet. Un amour d'adolescente, en effet, un feu de paille, mais il était d'autant plus ardent qu'il serait éphémère.

L'amour, ça vous change une femme -même une femme-enfant- en louve.

L'amour, ça développe chez une femme une ingéniosité avec laquelle aucun homme ne peut rivaliser.

Taïna enjolivait ses confidences de mille détails qui, tous, allaient dans le même sens et que n'auraient pas désavouées les proches de Thorin. Par des paroles apparemment prononcées sans y penser, des sourires, parfois un éclat de rire désinvolte, la jeune naine avait mené durant plusieurs jours un combat souterrain mais qui allongea de beaucoup le répit qu'avait obtenu Fili par ses paroles faussement rassurantes au conseil et à la population.

La petite servante pensait de bonne foi que pour elle, tout s'arrêterait là. Elle se demandait parfois, avec un petit frisson désagréable, ce que penserait le roi lorsqu'il serait rétabli et qu'il apprendrait sa désobéissance et son indiscrétion. Peut-être ne se montrerait-il pas aussi magnanime que le prince Fili... il pouvait par exemple, d'un seul mot, la chasser d'Erebor avec sa famille... mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Lorsqu'éclata l'attaque menée par Khrön, Taïna fut aussi terrifiée que les autres. Comme les autres, elle abandonna ses tâches et suivit un instant le flot de tous ces nains qui, à force de courir en tous sens, finissaient par tourner en rond. Lorsque cette évidence lui apparut, elle se dirigea, tremblante, vers la grande porte : des coups sourds ébranlaient toute la façade, des éclats de roche tombaient en pluie dans le grand vestibule, on aurait dit que la montagne s'apprêtait à s'effondrer sur eux.

Tremblante mais poussée par l'irrépressible besoin de _savoir_, la toute jeune fille monta en rasant les murs jusqu'aux remparts et, dissimulée dans un recoin du chemin de ronde, jeta un regard craintif autour d'elle. Taïna n'était pas une guerrière, elle n'avait aucune connaissance du combat et n'avait seulement jamais touché une arme de son existence. La vue de l'armée ennemie et de ses balistes la fit gémir de terreur.

- Nous sommes perdus, songea-t-elle, terrorisée.

Cette pensée lui était venue spontanément mais elle eut aussitôt la certitude qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle était profane en matière de combat mais elle était observatrice et instinctive. Elle voyait la férocité de l'ennemi et voyait, sentait, sa détermination, sa volonté de les écraser, de les tailler en pièces, de prendre Erebor et de massacrer ensuite jusqu'au dernier nouveau-né nain. Elle rampa jusqu'aux remparts et jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur avant d'être bousculée sans ménagement et de retourner vivement se blottir dans son recoin, une image terrifiante au fond des yeux : celle d'un orc gigantesque, couvert d'une armure faite de bric et de broc, qui braillait au milieu de la mêlée et dirigeait ses troupes d'une main de maître. Eperdue d'horreur, la jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux défenseurs d'Erebor : Dwalin lui aussi beuglait de sa voix puissante des ordres et des directives, mais elle ne ressentait pas parmi les siens la farouche volonté qui animait l'adversaire.

Horrifiée, Taïna s'enfut en courant, les mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Dans la citadelle, tous ceux qui ne se battaient pas continuaient à courir et à criailler, les uns chargés de ballots faits à la hâte, d'autres cherchant désespérément une issue. Une issue, quelle absurdité ! Ceux qui sortiraient à présent seraient fatalement pris et massacrés. Oh évidemment, ceux qui resteraient à l'intérieur le seraient également, leur mort serait seulement différée. Taïna étouffa un sanglot : elle avait entendu raconter des choses épouvantables sur ce que les orcs faisaient de leurs prisonniers, des histoires à vous priver de sommeil des nuits durant et, d'ailleurs, il lui suffisait de se souvenir du peu qu'elle avait vu en approchant Thorin pour... Taïna se figea, pareille à une statue, au beau milieu d'un escalier qu'elle avait emprunté sans se soucier de l'endroit où ses pas la conduiraient. Un instant, il lui parut d'ailleurs qu'elle venait réellement de se changer en pierre. Elle était glacée et ne pouvait plus remuer un doigt.

Thorin.

Lui seul pouvait sauver Erebor.

Il avait à la fois l'expérience des batailles et l'autorité, le charisme nécessaire pour donner aux siens la volonté farouche de se battre jusqu'au bout pour protéger leur cité et ce qu'elle représentait.

Oui, mais Thorin était blessé, mourant sans doute, il n'avait plus la force de défendre son royaume et de mener ses troupes. Savait-il seulement ce qui se passait ? Sans trop y penser, Taïna prit la direction des appartements royaux. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, elle frissonna et le froid se glissa jusqu'au coeur de ses os. Elle savait que cette fois il n'y aurait plus de garde, tous étaient occupés à se battre. Mais elle avait également la certitude qu'elle n'aurait pas deux fois la même chance et que, cette fois, elle n'en réchapperait pas.

Parce qu'elle était très jeune, très idéaliste et très amoureuse, elle décida tout à coup que se sacrifier pour Erebor était envisageable. Après tout, n'allaient-ils pas TOUS mourir sous peu ? A tout prendre, elle préférait mourir de la main de l'un des siens que de celle d'un orc ! On racontait qu'ils violaient les captives, même si elles n'étaient pas de leur race, avant de les tuer. Qu'ils jetaient les plus jeunes de leurs prisonniers en pâture à leurs wargs. Qu'ils torturaient les guerriers et que… Taïna secoua la tête et sa résolution fut prise : une mort honorable, pour une cause qui en valait la peine. Sa décision arrêtée, elle fonça.

Elle était déterminée mais, devant la porte des appartements de Thorin, elle marqua tout de même une pause, inspira à fond, s'efforça d'oublier le grouillement désagréable de la peur dans son ventre. Puis, d'un geste décidé, elle poussa la porte.

Cette fois, les courtines du lit étaient largement ouvertes. Thorin avait les yeux fermés. Taïna ne se laissa pas le loisir d'hésiter, de changer d'avis ou de penser aux conséquences, elle se rua vers le lit et, comme la première fois, tomba à genoux sur le tapis. Point de main à saisir cette fois, qu'importe, elle saisit les draps entre ses doigts tremblants.

- Mon roi, supplia-t-elle, je vous en supplie, éveillez-vous ! Erebor est attaqué. Erebor a désespérément besoin de vous !

Elle éprouva un choc dans le ventre lorsque Thorin ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur elle. Désormais, les dés étaient jetés. Vite, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche, elle le mit au courant de ce qui arrivait. D'ici, on entendait à peine le bruit de la bataille. Pourtant, expliqua-t-elle, Erebor semblait trembler sur ses bases ! Thorin ne remuait pas un muscle, ne prononçait pas un mot, il la fixait sans ciller.

- Ils ont besoin de vous ! acheva l'adolescente avec un accent de ferveur qu'elle n'entendit même pas. Sans vous, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, je vous assure.

Dans les prunelles qui la fixaient immobiles, Taïna vit alors poindre un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y voir et qui la laissa pantoise : de la peur.

Thorin quant à lui sentait une main de glace serrer ses entrailles, une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ainsi, ils avaient réellement attaqué. Ils avaient mis leurs menaces à exécution. Avec une acuité épouvantable, il se remémora tout ce qu'ils avaient dit... ce qu'ils feraient... comment ils s'occuperaient de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers... Thorin eut un sursaut d'épouvante. Puis son estomac se contracta quand, soudain, il se demanda pourquoi c'était une gamine, cette servante, qui venait l'informer de l'attaque. Tous les siens étaient-ils déjà tombés ? Rien qu'effleurer cette idée lui rappela tout ce qu'il avait enduré, d'heure en heure, dans son sinistre cachot des Montagnes Grises. Imaginer que ses proches, ses plus chers amis puissent connaître cela...

Ce fut le déclic.

Son âme de guerrier, trop longtemps assoupie et endormie, s'éveilla, embrasée comme le souffle du dragon.

Bouche bée, consternée, Taïna n'avait pas surmonté le choc de ce qu'elle voyait qu'une étincelle de colère alluma les pupilles de Thorin et chassa la peur, comme les grands vents du printemps chassent les derniers vestiges de l'hiver. Rapidement, l'étincelle grandit, flamba, flamboya et, un instant plus tard, c'était un brasier qui aurait fait reculer même plus brave qu'une petite servante. Taïna, impressionnée, courba la tête. Elle ne pouvait soutenir ce regard là.

Thorin venait de se souvenir également que, quoi qu'on ait pu lui faire endurer durant sa captivité, jamais il n'avait plié. Sauf à la fin. Alors qu'il était presque à l'agonie, qu'il n'était plus soutenu que par son orgueil, ce dernier avait reçu une blessure qui... Loin, très loin dans sa mémoire, Thorin entendit soudain la voix du magicien gris :

- Votre orgueil causera votre perte.

Un nouveau sursaut de révolte le souleva. Son orgueil avait toujours été à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. Eh bien ! Désormais il ne serait plus que force. Ignorant les multiples douleurs qui s'éveillaient à mesure, Thorin se redressa d'un coup de reins et rejeta les draps.

- Des vêtements ! ordonna-t-il. Vite !

Il s'était redressé trop vite et la tête lui tourna.

- Je ne suis plus bon à rien ! pensa-t-il.

Mais il repoussa aussitôt cette idée, de tout son orgueil renaissant. Il se força à redevenir lucide et houspilla la servante :

- Dépêche-toi ! Des vêtements ! Mon épée ! Presse-toi !

A mi-voix, il ajouta :

- Tu vas devoir m'aider.

Il n'en souffrait pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'une gosse, elle était là pour le servir, eh bien ! Qu'elle serve ! Taïna volait déjà aux quatre coins de la chambre à la recherche de tout ce qui était nécessaire. Elle aida Thorin à passer sur sa chemise une tunique et des chausses, puis des bottes, lui tendit sa lourde ceinture de métal à boucler sur ses hanches... hélas, tout cela flottait tristement sur sa carcasse amaigrie et démusclée.

- Je ressemble à une vieille femme, grogna Thorin, mécontent. Il est temps que je bouge un peu !

Ses côtes non ressoudée hurlèrent leur désapprobation mais il fit la sourde oreille. Pourtant, lorsque Taïna lui tendit son épée, elle lui parut si lourde qu'elle faillit lui échapper.

- Je peux à peine la soulever, murmura-t-il, écœuré. Encore moins m'en servir... je suis...

Il n'alla pas au bout du triste constat qu'il s'apprêtait à énoncer et une nouvelle flambée de colère fit briller ses yeux :

- Je suis le roi sous la montagne ! acheva-t-il entre ses dents.

Il du faire un effort mais parvint à passer l'épée à sa ceinture. Puis il jeta sur ses épaules la cape que Taïna venait de lui tendre, en noua les lacets à son cou et rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'avisa brusquement que cette fille avait vu ses cheveux courts et sa barbe encore rase. Curieusement, il ne ressentit rien. Aucune honte.

- Je _suis_ le Roi sous la Montagne, se répéta-t-il.

Et son royaume avait besoin de lui. Aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable dans son état, il franchit la porte et se dirigea vers les remparts, les pans de sa cape claquant sur ses talons. Marcher était pénible, mais moins qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il rendit grâce à Balin et Oïn qui avaient bandé ses côtes si serré. La douleur était là, lancinante, mais le bandage le maintenait comme un corset d'acier et lui donnait l'autonomie dont il avait besoin. Certes, il sentait bien ses blessures en voie de cicatrisation tirer méchamment, certaines apparemment devaient se rouvrir -pour ce qui était de la plaie enflammée qu'il avait dans le dos c'était une certitude, il sentait le sang et les humeurs couler sur sa peau- mais il ne pouvait s'attarder à ces considérations.

Comme son visage était caché dans l'ombre du capuchon, nul ne prêta la moindre attention à lui tandis qu'il traversait Erebor. D'ailleurs, la population au comble de la panique ne prêtait plus attention à rien.

Thorin escalada avec peine le grand escalier qui menait aux remparts, le souffle court, une douleur de plus en plus vive dans le thorax et dans le dos, mais il se refusa la moindre pause. Parvenu à destination, il sentit la fièvre lui serrer les tempes, se força à en faire abstraction et jugea la situation d'un coup d'oeil.

Contrairement aux autres, contrairement même à ce qu'il avait craint en entendant le récit de Taïna, il ne la jugea pas désespérée. Difficile sans aucun doute, mais pas indéfendable.

Son sang bouillonna dans ses veines, sa main se crispa sur la garde de son épée et il lança de sa voix rauque, impérieuse :

- Fili ! Avec Dwalin au rempart sud ! Kili, tu ne bouges pas. Toi, là, qu'as-tu à rester les bras ballants ?! Tu approvisionnes Kili en flèches. Et dépêches-toi un peu ! Vous ! ...

Il continua à distribuer ses ordres sans paraître remarquer la stupeur de ses troupes. Durant un bref instant, les défenseurs d'Erebor cessèrent le combat et se tournèrent vers lui, bouche bée.

- Loués soient les Valars ! fit Balin, sa barbe blanche fendue d'un sourire qui paraissait s'étirer d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Thorin ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Fili et Kili, aux anges.

Tous deux bondirent vers lui :

- Mon oncle, tu t'es levé !

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Plus tard, les effusions ! jeta l'intéressé de son ton bref de commandement. A vos postes !

Une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole. Encore une voix, ses côtes subirent ! Relevant la tête, il nota des regards inquiets posés sur lui.

- Eh bien ?! aboya-t-il. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Dwalin !

Le guerrier sembla se matérialiser devant lui comme par enchantement.

- Dwalin, va me chercher tous ces gens qui courent inutilement dans tous les sens. Nous sommes en état de siège, tout le monde doit aider ! Ils ravitailleront les archers et s'occuperont des blessés. Vas-y !

Dwalin grogna un acquiescement et s'élança dans l'escalier. Nul doute que certains postérieurs allaient connaître sous peu la pointure de ses bottes !

En un instant, la défense de la cité changea d'âme. Galvanisés par la présence de leur roi, les guerriers commencèrent à se battre avec tout l'acharnement qui leur avait manqué jusque là. Ses blessures l'empêchant de se battre lui-même, Thorin allait et venait d'un bout à l'autre du rempart, encourageant les uns, changeant les autres de place, anticipant les prochains mouvements de l'ennemi afin de placer ses hommes au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Même Khrön, de là où il se trouvait, supervisant l'attaque et dirigeant ses propres troupes, le sentit. Il darda son regard jaune vers les remparts et vit une silhouette encapuchonnée qui allait et venait. Khrön connaissait suffisamment bien les arts guerriers et l'art de diriger pour comprendre que celui-là commandait les autres. D'où sortait-il ? Pourquoi était-il apparu tout à coup ? Il y avait bien une hypothèse, mais... c'était impossible ! D'un regard assombri par le doute, Khrön observa encore un moment la silhouette lointaine. Pourquoi cette capuche ? Il était le seul ainsi affublé et l'orc n'y voyait aucune raison valable. A moins que...

- Impossible ! grogna Khrön à voix haute.

Lorsqu'il s'était échappé -rectification : lorsque les siens étaient parvenus à l'arracher à sa geôle- Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne était mourant. Quand bien même il aurait survécu jusqu'à ce jour -ces fichus nains ont la vie dure, il fallait l'admettre- il ne serait pas en état de combattre, ça c'était une certitude, Khrön avait vu dans quel état il était !

Seulement, il vit aussi, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'attaque, ses troupes reculer. En vrai chef de guerre qu'il était, il comprit qu'il devait absolument prendre l'avantage tout de suite : il n'avait pas suffisamment d'hommes pour prendre Erebor si celle-ci était correctement défendue par des nains enragés et déterminés. Il héla ses meilleurs archers et leur ordonna d'abattre le nain au capuchon sur les remparts. Les flèches mortelles s'envolèrent en vrombissant comme un essaim de guêpes et il s'en fallut de peu qu'elles ne donnent effectivement la victoire aux orcs, car Thorin n'y prêtait pas attention et plusieurs d'entre elles retombèrent droit vers lui.

Sauf que Fili, lui, les vit très bien !

- Thorin !

Il ne fit qu'un bond, renversa son oncle -dont les pas étaient déjà mal assurés- et se coucha sur lui de tout son long, lui faisant un rempart de son propre corps.

Kili poussa un hurlement de bête à l'agonie.


	5. Chapitre 8

Consternés, les nains regardaient sans mot dire le sang rouge qui s'écoulait lentement, tachant le sol de pierre.

- Fili ! Fili ! hurlait Kili, à genoux près de son frère, en le secouant.

- Au nom de Durin, vas-tu m'aider à sortir de là ?! haleta Thorin d'une voix faiblissante, en se débattant vainement sous le corps inerte de son neveu.

Il avait cru s'évanouir de douleur lorsque son dos avait heurté le sol et que le poids de Fili s'était abattu sur lui. Il lui avait paru que la plaie qui suppurait le long de son échine "explosait" sous l'impact, faisant pulser la douleur le long de chacun de ses nerfs, que ses côtes déjà douloureuses volaient en éclats sous le choc. Il avait du mal à respirer et avait l'impression d'être lentement broyé. Mais le pire sans doute était de sentir à présent Fili peser sur lui comme un poids mort, de voir son visage exsangue, d'entendre les cris de Kili... Non, NON ! Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE !

- Kili... souffla-t-il encore, luttant contre l'inconscience.

Mais Kili n'entendait rien.

- Allons, vite, aidez-le, réagit enfin Balin d'une voix altérée.

On souleva avec précaution le corps de Fili, en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher aux empennes des flèches orcs enfoncées dans sa chair. On aida Thorin à se redresser mais il s'agenouilla à son tour près de son neveu, considérant avec épouvante son corps inerte.

- Ils l'ont tué ! cria Kili, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de chagrin. Thorin, il est mort ! Mon frère est mort !

- Fili... murmura le roi d'une voix infiniment plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Quelle folie ! Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?! Ca n'est pas à la jeunesse de se sacrifier !

- Il n'est pas mort, dit Balin, l'oreille collée au thorax du prince que Dwalin avait soulevé avec les plus grandes précautions.

Kili se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Non, il n'est pas mort, confirma le vieux nain. Il respire, son coeur bat ! Toutefois...

- Emmenez-le ! coupa Thorin d'une voix blanche. Tout de suite ! Balin, Oïn, vous allez avec lui et vous vous en occupez. Il doit vivre ! Il le faut !

Et tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, une ardente prière monta de son cœur pour qu'il en soit réellement ainsi. Puis il serra l'épaule de Kili et dit à voix haute :

- Il va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

Un silence.

- Le contraire est impossible. Il est jeune et fort, il survivra !

Nouveau silence.

- Kili, dit Thorin en saisissant son neveu par les épaules, je te jure, je te JURE que s'il le faut, si Balin et Oïn n'y suffisent pas, je ferai appel aux elfes et à leur magie ! Je paierai ce qu'il faudra, mais nous sauverons Fili, je t'en donne ma parole !

Encore un silence.

- Tu me crois ?

Le visage de marbre, la bouche dure, Kili le regarda un instant dans les yeux. Puis, soudainement, il s'anima :

- Je te crois, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Mais les orcs vont payer cher ! Maintenant, j'ai une double raison de les exterminer !

Thorin fit un signe d'acquiescement puis accepta le bras que lui tendait Kili pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il nota les regards abasourdis, sinon horrifiés, posés sur lui, réalisa quel silence l'entourait et constata enfin que son capuchon avait glissé dans sa chute.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille et fusilla ses hommes du regard :

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! aboya-t-il. A vos postes et exterminez ces bêtes immondes !

Puis, d'un geste royal, il remit en place son capuchon. Etonnamment, il ne ressentait toujours aucune honte. Peut-être parce que la sauvegarde d'Erebor et, surtout, le sort de Fili le préoccupaient avant tout ? Peut-être parce qu'en cet instant, l'existence seule lui paraissait avoir de la valeur ? Une chose était certaine : il était prêt à revivre tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, au centuple même, si cela pouvait racheter l'existence de son neveu !

Toutefois, il se trompait lourdement sur un point : certes, ses hommes étaient horrifiés par le traitement qu'on avait fait subir à leur roi et cela, d'ailleurs, attisait à présent leur hargne et leur désir de vengeance. Mais ce qui les frappait surtout, c'était les traits creusés, altérés par la souffrance, les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et brûlant de fièvre, les mèches grises plus nombreuses qu'auparavant, la barbe certes encore courte mais surtout plus grise que noire, la silhouette amaigrie... Thorin faisait preuve d'un fier courage et d'une sacrée volonté, ma foi ! Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire s'il n'avait été si préoccupé, loin de lui attirer le mépris, sa présence sur le front de la bataille dans son état ne faisait que grandir le respect qu'on lui portait.

Profitant du relâchement de l'attention des nains, les orcs avaient dressé deux échelles contre la muraille et tentaient de prendre pieds sur les remparts.

Mal leur en pris : les haches de guerre les taillèrent en pièces l'un après l'autres, avant même que les nains ne repoussent, dédaigneusement, les échelles désormais inutiles.

Khrön ne décolérait pas. Il avait vu les porteurs de boucliers apparaître sur les remparts d'Erebor pour protéger les combattants de nouvelles pluies de flèches. Il fallait l'admettre, la bataille était perdue. Leur ennemi se défendait avec trop d'acharnement et... de méthode. C'était vraiment rageant ! Finalement, il avait eu tort depuis le début. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Saïk tuer Thorin tant que celui-ci était en leur pouvoir et brandir sa tête devant Erebor ! Hélas, il était bien trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière.

Toutefois, le chef orc ne voulut pas battre en retraite sans faire une ultime tentative il grimpa sur le socle de l'une de ses balistes, mit ses mains en porte-voix et beugla de toute sa voix :

- Thorin, fils de Thraïn ! Pourquoi ne montres-tu pas aux tiens ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?! Pourquoi ne leur racontes-tu pas comment tu nous as suppliés de t'épargner, comment tu as promis de nous donner Erebor et toutes ses richesses, et même ses habitants, en échange de ta pauvre vie ?

Après tout, ricanait-il en son for intérieur, personne n'était là pour voir ou entendre ce qui s'était réellement passé, et la calomnie fait parfois des merveilles !

- Tu ne réponds pas, Thorin ? brailla-t-il encore, exultant malgré tout à l'idée du mauvais tour qu'il était en train de jouer à son ennemi. Tu veux que je racontes aux tiens com... rgleeuu!

Sa diatribe s'était achevée dans un répugnant gargouillis : les deux flèches de Kili, tirées à la suite l'une de l'autre, s'était enfoncées dans sa gorge.

Le jeune archer avait laissé partir les traits avec une froide détermination, accompagnant chacun d'un simple mot :

- Pour Thorin... pour Fili !

Khrön chancela, éructa un nouveau borborygme qui fut noyé dans un flot de sang noir, enfin s'abattit.

- Qu'ainsi meurent tous les orcs, murmura Kili, son arc encore bandé.

- Beau travail, admira Thorin.

Ils avaient gagné et ils le savaient. Privés de chef, les orcs battaient en retraite.

- Ils s'en vont. Ils s'en vont comme des chiens, la queue entre les jambes !

- Mais ils n'ont pas encore fini de payer ! lança Kili, une lueur farouche au fond des yeux. N'est-ce pas ?

Thorin lui serra le bras :

- Non, ils n'ont pas fini de payer.

Ce fut Kili qui sentit cette main, si familière, trembler légèrement sur son bras.

- Mon oncle ! Tu es à bout de force, toi aussi. Tu dois te reposer.

Thorin se sentait en effet sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. Sa volonté seule le gardait encore debout, pourtant, il émit un petit rire, qui s'acheva en une douloureuse quinte de toux :

- Prends soin de toi, Kili, murmura-t-il. Tu restes le dernier... le seul valide !

Il sentit qu'il allait perdre connaissance et ajouta dans un souffle :

- Les orcs... nous irons ensemble... bientôt... et Fili viendra avec nous.

Kili le retint lorsqu'il vacilla sur ses pieds et sentit la tunique mouillée sous sa main : lorsqu'il regarda ses doigts, ceux-ci étaient rouges. Les blessures de Thorin s'étaient rouvertes. Avec une autorité qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, Kili ordonna :

- Portez le roi à ses appartements.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, désormais. Après ce qui était arrivé, le respect qu'inspirait Thorin serait à son comble. Les mensonges de Khrön resteraient lettre morte. Aucun nain n'accepterait de croire les paroles fielleuses d'un ennemi après la preuve de vaillance que Thorin venait de leur donner à tous. Il avait sauvé Erebor et tout le monde le savait. Peu importait même sa chevelure sacrifiée, au contraire, cela ne ferait qu'aviver la rancoeur et la fureur des nains envers leurs ennemis. Tout cela se lisait clairement dans la manière dont les nains croisèrent leurs boucliers et déposèrent sur ce brancard improvisé leur roi inanimé, dans leurs regards empreints d'admiration, de reconnaissance, presque de vénération. Cette histoire deviendrait chanson épique, à coup sûr, et serait transmise aux futures générations.

Avant de se rendre au chevet de ses proches blessés, Kili jeta un dernier regard par-dessus les remparts, sur les restes de l'armée orc qui fuyait à travers la ville de Dale, piteusement, sans s'arrêter.

Oh non, la guerre ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Il y aurait des représailles et, comme Fili et lui se l'étaient juré, les orcs payeraient un prix si terrible qu'eux aussi s'en souviendraient encore dans maintes générations !

- Tremblez, maintenant ! dit Kili à voix haute.

**FIN**

**00000000000000**

_**La fin est volontairement ouverte : chacun conclura comme il le préférera. Je sais bien qu'en toute logique, Thorin aurait dû mourir de ses blessures (d'une manière ou d'une autre). J'y ai pensé, je l'ai envisagé, j'ai tourné l'idée dans tous les sens... mais je n'ai absolument pas pu m'y résoudre. **_

_**Il m'arrive parfois (assez rarement, certes, mais ça m'arrive) de faire mourir les personnages principaux dans mes fics, même mes favoris ! Même dans le hobbit (tout récemment). Mais là y'a rien eu à faire. Et quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas ! Donc pour moi, il survit. Libre à vous d'imaginer le contraire ; bonne continuation, et que vos barbes poussent toujours plus longues ! **_


End file.
